


The One With the Tree

by steggyisimmortal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve and Peggy are just as stubborn, dialogue only, holiday fic, sometimes Christmas trees just like to be difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: Steve and Peggy endure a constant struggle with Christmas trees over the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Justine who really, really wanted an uncooperative Christmas tree and a stubborn Steve and Peggy.
> 
> Every solid line break is a new section designating a different year/scenario.

“Why did we drive all the way out to the country to find a Christmas tree again?”

 

“Because the ones they bring to the city are awful.  The needles fall off the minute you get it in the door.  I always told myself that one day I’d be able to buy a great Christmas tree and this is my chance.”

 

“And that’s very admirably, darling, but it’s freezing out here.  Couldn’t we have done this on a warmer day?”

 

“Peg, it’s December.  It doesn’t get much warmer.  What’s wrong – not used to the cold anymore?”

 

“No, I just prefer to spend cold days like today wrapped up in the warmth of my bed engaged in _other_ activities.”

 

“We can do that tomorrow.”

 

“I’m counting on it.” 

 

~~

 

“Really, Steve?”

 

“What? It’s perfect!”

 

“It’s far too large.  That won’t fit in the house.”

 

“Sure it will……. Okay, fine. Let’s keep looking.”

 

~~

 

“What about this one?”

 

“Nah, that one’ll just lose its needles the minute we get it on the car.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“Just look at the bottom.  The rest of it’ll be like that soon.”

 

“Steve, just pick one.”

 

“I want it to be perfect.”

 

“They all look perfect.”

 

“It needs to call to me.  I’ll know when I see it.”

 

“Well, I hope one calls to you soon because I can’t feel my hands anymore.”

 

“Here – Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

~~

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

“It does look rather beautiful.  Will it fit on top of Howard’s car?”

 

“I’ll make it fit.  We’ll play dumb if he asks about any scratches.”

 

* * *

 

“Sure you don’t need any help?”

 

“No, no, I said I would do this and I’ve got it.”

 

“You sure?  You sure it’s not just stuck in the door and you can’t move it any further?”

 

“It is not stuck in the door.  I’m merely taking a break.  Thought I’d enjoy some fresh air for a moment.” 

 

“Peggy, we just spent two hours walking around a tree farm.  You were staring daggers at me the whole time.”

 

“I was not.”

 

“Were too!  You wanted to pick the first tree we saw.  Every time I kept walkin’, I could feel your eyes rollin’.”

 

“ - - I merely didn’t see the difference in the selection offered.”

 

“Well, you have fun with that.  I’m going around back.”

 

~~

 

“How’s it goin’?”

 

“Did you make a sandwich?”

 

“Yeah, I was hungry.”

 

“You weren’t going to ask if I was hungry?”

 

“Is the tree in the house yet?”

 

~~

 

“This door was poorly made.  I don’t know how we never noticed before.”

 

“You sure it’s the door?”

 

“It has to be.  There’s no other reason for this tree to still be stuck.”

 

“You sure it’s not because you tried bringing it in backwards?”

 

“ - - No, it’s the door.”

 

“But it’s not stuck, right?”

 

“You’re heading straight for a smart bottom.”

 

“I thought that was for tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, hush.”

 

~~

 

"Makin' any progress?" 

 

“Steve, I believe the tree is stuck in the door.”

 

* * *

 

“Where shall I put these presents, Miss Carter?”

 

“Just put them under the tree for now.  I’ll show Mrs. Jarvis to the kitchen.  Steve’s in there putting the finishing touches on supper.”

 

“Oh, good.  I was worried you might try your hand at the culinary arts again.”

 

“Now dear, it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“I appreciate that, Mrs. Jarvis, but he’s right.  My talents will never lie in the kitchen.  Come, I’ll show you were to put the pie.”

 

~~

 

“Help!  Somebody!  Please help!”

 

“Mr. Jarvis, what is – oh!”

 

“What is it?!  Oh.”

 

“Would someone be so kind as to remove this tree from my person?  And perhaps help me up?”

 

“Mr. Jarvis, I am terribly sorry.  I didn’t think it would actually fall over.”

 

“Wait, you knew it was leaning? Why didn’t you say anything!”

 

“Well darling, you seemed so proud you put it up all by yourself that I didn’t have the heart to tell you.  I thought it would fall while we were out one day.  I didn’t think it would fall on poor Mr. Jarvis.”

 

“May I say that your tree was beautifully decorated before it decided to flatten me.”

 

* * *

 

“Steve, you can’t just eat all of the cookies.  You have to help at some point.”

 

“I’m hungry.  We have to eat ‘em anyway or Lucy will be suspicious.”

 

“She’s barely two, darling.  She won’t notice a thing.”

 

“Yeah, she will.  She notices everything.  She’s just like her mama.”

 

“It’s a good thing, too.  It means she knows not to dally in her work.”

 

“All right, all right.  I’ll decorate this side.”

 

~~

 

“Now who’s eatin’ all the cookies?”

 

“Two!  I’m only nibbling on them.”

 

“Uh huh.  Like you weren’t the one to eat the whole plate last year.”

 

“They were small and there were only three.  I needed the energy.”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“Just focus on your side.”

 

~~

 

“There.  Perfect.”

 

“Yeah, your side even holds up against mine this year.  Ow!”

 

“It’s perfectly blended.”

 

“Just imagine when Lucy starts helping.”

 

“I suppose I better enjoy my color coordinated side now while it lasts.  She undoubtedly inherited her father’s artistic style.”

 

“Why does that sound like an insult when you say it?  I think my side looks great.”

 

“Steve, nothing matches!”

 

“That’s what makes it perfect.  Everything is different but it comes together to make sense for a short time-- Hey, that’s my cookie.”

 

“You’re such a sap.”

 

~~

 

“So, if we have more kids, does that mean we have to put more cookies out?  Because I wouldn’t be against that.”

 

“We are not having more children just so you can eat more of Santa’s cookies… We’re having more children because we have absolutely no self-control.”

 

“You mean – you? You’re --? Again? Another one?”

 

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tree falling on Jarvis is based on real events. One year my Christmas tree fell on my aunt while she was roasting a hot dog in the fireplace.


End file.
